kikikakakufandomcom_zh-20200215-history
赤裸裸
赤裸裸//Interiors。 待编译…… A hostage situation grips the Lost Light as Fortress Maximus snaps, and not everyone escapes the experience unscathed... 摘要 After his vicious display on Delphi, Fortress Maximus is instructed to undergo mandatory psychological evaluation with Rung. The sessions go very poorly, as Maximus actively lies about what he remembers of his experiences at the hands of Overlord on Garrus-9—about how the deranged Decepticon never wanted Aequitas, but what it served to hide—but Rung insists they continue. Meanwhile, at Swerve's bar, Chromedome is displaying his talent for identifying an Autobot based purely on the sound of their transformation and ducking Tailgate's questions about how he and Rewind met, while Tailgate himself bemoans his current education in the Autobot Code and Trailbreaker gripes about Fortress Maximus's overblown reputation. Ultra Magnus soon arrives and arrests Swerve for running a speakeasy, assigning him the demeaning punishment of replacing every rivet on the exterior of the ship, after which Maximus himself enters the bar... and promptly shoots Pipes! Maximus proceeds to go on a rampage through the Lost Light, shooting Boss, Dogfight, Turbine and Doubletap apparently at random, before holing himself up in Rung's office and impaling the psychiatrist's current patient, Whirl, with a pipe. As Rodimus, Drift and Ultra Magnus watch through a security camera hacked by Blaster, and listen through an audio feed surreptitiously being broadcast by Rung through his thumb-microphone, Maximus beats the mocking Whirl into silence so he can issue his demands: take the Lost Light back to Cybertron so Prowl can answer for taking three years to send help to Garrus-9, or the former warden starts killing hostages. Discovering that the conversation is being broadcast, Maximus rips off Rung's thumb, and Whirl resumes his taunting, deliberately trying to bait Maximus into killing him. He refuses to tell Maximus why he has a death wish, so Maximus threatens Rung instead, and Whirl is convinced to tell him his life story: how before the war, he defied Cybertronian convention by giving up his function to become a watchmaker, only to fall on hard times and wind up being press-ganged into the service of the Senate. He even reveals why he was kicked off the Wreckers: he attempted to euthanize the comatose Springer using Roadbuster's Sparkeater weapon. As Whirl tells his story, Rodimus notices that Rung is tapping one of his model spaceships, indicating the windows. Catching his meaning, Rodimus contacts Rewind, also on rivet duty with Swerve as punishment for bringing "snuff movie" data discs on board, and orders the pair to the window of Rung's office, from which a rivet gun can be used to take Maximus out. Before they can get there, however, Maximus flies into a fury upon realizing the ship has not yet changed course and prepares to kill Whirl. Rung tries to stop him, having come to the same conclusion that Ratchet and First Aid have simultaneously reached by studying the uniform coloration of his Autobot victims: this is not about Prowl, it's about Overlord and the revenge Max will never get to have. At Rodimus's suggestion, Rewind projects footage of Maximus's torture and dismemberment at Overlord's hands through the porthole in order to shock and distract him, giving Swerve the chance to take the shot. Swerve protests, both because of his lack of skill and the fact that Rung, ever the dedicated carer, has knelt by the traumatised Maximus to calm him, but Rodimus insists that he try... and the deadly blast strikes not Maximus, but Rung, blowing his head open. Whirl uses the distraction to rip out the pipe pinning him, and takes Maximus down by impaling him with it. A little later, after a speech has been delivered for Rung and Maximus has been locked in the ship's brig, Rodimus talks with Drift about recent events. Drift comments warily on the absence of Red Alert, who, unbeknownst to either, has taken the deceased Ore's drill-arm to widen the crack in the bottom of the ship through which he believes he can hear a voice. And through the crack, where by all rights there should only be empty space, he finds in a hidden chamber, in which, immobilized, his weapons systems removed, begging to be killed... ...hangs Overlord. 参考 1.TFWiki--Interiors Category:IDW难以置信期刊